How The Grinch Saved Christmas
by HiddenKingdom
Summary: Frank goes undercover as Santa Clause with Alex and the heat was turned up between them.


Alex walked in the room, thinking 'Why the hell, do we have to work today? It is almost Christmas! Not that I had much to do anyway. But still, don't they have better things to do on Christmas?' She was the only one there yet, so she sat at the table, waiting with 'excitement' for here co-workers.

She though she could relax on the sofa before her co-workers show, but just then Donovan showed up.

"Good Morning Alex" Frank greeted her.

"Good Morning Frank" Alex said giving him a fake smile.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Alex said honestly.

Donovan could see that something was bothering her. He hates to see her upset.

"Alex is something wrong?" he asked concern.

She looked up into his eyes. They were dark, kind and oh. So, she wanted to look away, but couldn't. Luckily for her, Jake, Cody and Monica showed up.

"Morning Boss!" Cody greeted him with a BIG smile on his face.

"Morning everyone!" Frank greeted them, still looking at Alex. Alex could feel that she was blushing.

Cody looked at them and then at the others, and back to them again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked them.

"No!" Frank said simply.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me." Cody said, trying to look hurt.

"I wasn't going to."

Everyone sat down at the table and looked at Donovan, waiting for the work!

"Ok, I know what everyone is thinking. It's Christmas, and why do we have to work? Well, we are needed for a case, and don't worry. We will be finished before Christmas Day."

"Well that's good to know!" Cody said, but only got a look from Donovan and an elbow in the ribs from Monica. Then Donovan continued.

"Cody and Jake, why don't you two go and get some pizza for us, my treat. It's going to be a long day!"

"Oh, goody!" Cody said, almost jumping out of his seat. Jake just rolled his eyes.

"You drive!" Jake started

"No! You drive!" Cody said.

"But I don't want to drive!" Jake pleaded

"I drove last time!" Cody stated.

"On second thought, Kimme the keys! It's all coming back to me now! The last time you drove, was when you drove the car into that swimming pool!"

Everyone bursts out in laughter, even Donovan.

"But it was raining! I thought it was a water puddle!" Cody tried to defend himself.

Cody and Jake left the room.

"Boss, since Jake and Cody is going to be awhile, can I quickly go and pick up a few Christmas presents?"

"Sure." Donovan said

Alex could feel that she was blushing, knowing that she was going to be the only one with Donovan, all alone! 'Big Deal' she thought, 'its Donovan! Donovan with his sexy smile, amazing sense of humor, not to mention his very well build body' she shook her head. She can't think things like this.

"Something wrong Alex?"

She looked up, didn't realize that Monica had already left.

"Er...hm... No." She couldn't look him in the face, the face she so loved to look at. 'I can't believe you!' She said to herself, 'Didn't you learn your lesson with Carlos and Keller?' she closed her eyes. Donovan looked at her, wondering what is wrong. He knows something is up. He hates to think something is bothering her. He placed his hands on her checks. She of course nearly jumped and opened her eyes, only to see Donovan's eyes right in front of her.

"Talk to me!" he said closely in a whisper. She only stared at him, couldn't get a word out.

"There is nothing to say." She could finally say.

"You were upset this morning, and I can see that something is bothering you."

"Don't think you know everything just by looking at someone!"

"Is it because we have to work today?"

"No!" She sort of lied.

They both kept staring at each other, somehow they knew what was on each other's mind. Alex wanted to pull away, but her body was too weak. Spend by the nearness of Donovan's body. Without thinking Donovan lowered his head, and pressed his lips against hers, he heard a moan, not sure if it was him or Alex, probably him, this kiss was soft and warm, something he wanted for so long. Ever since the day he stepped into this room for the first time. Alex, on the other hand, was still in shock, not knowing if this was the right thing to do. Even so, she can't stop it either. She wants it...him... for so long. Somehow, Frank got himself together and broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing only lust and desire.

"Alex, I'm sorry! This is so..."

"Wrong!" Alex finished the sentence for him.

"Damned Frank! You can't just kiss a woman, like she meant something and then said 'Gee, I'm sorry. It was a mistake!'" She continued, and the last part was said rather sarcastically.

"It wasn't a mistake! And I'm not regretting it either! It's just ...that I'm your boss, and you are one of my agents. I don't know if I can separate the two."

"In other words, you're taking the easy way out! I can't believe this... Heck, I wasn't even thinking about you, the way I am now, until you looked at me this morning! I thought I was going crazy! Then you kissed me, and now... You are one confusing man!"

Donovan couldn't get a word out, Yep. He actually hurt her and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Alex couldn't look Donovan in the eyes. She wanted to cry. 'This is for the best.' she thought 'after all he was my boss and the last thing I need was for things to get weird at work. ... But Dammed, he started it, by kissing me! Oh...that kiss... the kiss I wish never ended.'

Just then Monica came back. She could sense that there was something wrong.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong! Right Frank?" Alex answered rather sarcastically.

Frank didn't answer nor could he look at her. And Monica didn't know what to think. Luckily for them, Cody and Jake came back with the pizzas. When they all were sitting and eating, Monica just had to bring this up.

"So Cody. Tell us more about this car/pool thing." She asked, and the others started to laugh again.

Cody gave Jake a look that says 'You just HAD to start this'

"Well what is there to say? It was raining, and I thought it was a water puddle."

"Yeah, but seriously! What would a swimming pool do in the middle of a road? You were on the road right?"

"Er...well... I think so..."

"No!" Jake helped him right.

"Well why you didn't tell me." Cody asked Jake

"Because we were already in the pool."

Everyone of course was laughing, and Cody started to blush.

"It was raining hard...Ok. ...It can happen to anyone..." Cody tried to defend himself.

"Ok, we believe you." Monica said between the laughs.

After they all laughed and ate, Frank got back to business.

"Ok, everyone! Let's get back to work, if we want to be able to finish before Christmas. Monica, start telling them what to do, I want to speak to Jake in my office for a minute."

Frank said.

"Jake, in my office please." Frank said to Jake.

Jake went to Frank's office and Frank fallowed and closed the door behind him.

"What is it Frank?" Jake asked.

"I want to know, what is bothering Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"This morning she was really upset, when I asked her what it is, she didn't answer."

"Oh...well she is always like this, this time of the year."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with, and Christmas is really special to her. She used to come with me, but she got tired of it, I guess."

"Oh!"

Frank and Jake went back to the others.

"Ok, so let me get this straight! You want us to catch men in Santa Clause suits?" Alex asked.

"Yes, they have robbed 4 stores so far." Frank answered.

"This case is different from all our others." Jake said.

"Yes it is. That is why I'm going undercover with you and Alex." Frank said.

"You!" Cody said in Shocked, not meaning for it to sound so unsure.

"Yes! is anything wrong?"

"No..." he answered.

"What is your cover? If I may ask," Jake asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm taller than you so, I'll go undercover as Santa, and Alex as my helper. We have an idea what store may be next."

"You're kidding! You? Santa Clause? This, I have to see." Cody said, but got only a 'look' from Frank.

"And what would I do?" Jake asked.

"You are going to back us up."

"Ok."

Frank and Alex were driving in his car, and Jake was with Cody and Monica in the van. Frank kind of felt stupid, in the Santa suite. Monica really had fun this time, but making him up. Unfortunately, Alex wasn't dressed yet. Monica still had to pick up her dress. Frank said there was no time to wait, she would have to dress up at the store. Still a few miles before they get to the store, Monica called.

"Donovan." Frank answered the phone.

"I have Alex's dress. Pull over." Monica said. Frank did and Monica gave Alex her dress, which in a short red mini skirt with and a tight red top, a 'Christmas hat" and black boots.

Alex climbed onto the back seat.

"You can get dressed at the store." Frank told Alex.

"Nope, now is better."

"What... Are you doing?" Frank said looking around, but looked back to the road just as fast. Alex was changing her clothes.

"Getting dressed." Alex said simply.

"I could see that." Frank said blushing. Alex could feel she was blushing as well.

"Just watch the road!" Alex teased.

"Funny!" Frank said

Frank wanted to look. He had to fight really hard not to. He could feel that it is getting hot in here. 'Probably this Santa suit' he thought. He kept on looking in the mirror, not wanting to stare, but he couldn't help it. 'Why do you have to do this to me? I love you! Damned! She looks SO beautiful, her hair, body. Everything is so perfect.' he thought. His conscience kept telling him 'she was one of your Agents! Look at the road' but he couldn't look away from Alex. Then his fantasies started to run away with him. Seeing them on a beach, kissing, their legs were tangled on the beautiful white soft sand...

Then his thoughts were interrupted when Alex screamed.

"LOOK OUT!"

Frank looked at the road, seeing that they almost hit a tree. When he got the car back in control, Alex was back in the front seat again.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Alex said.

"Nothing." He found himself saying.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to change in the back seat." Frank said blushing.

"Didn't I tell you to look at the road?" Alex said, wanting to burst out in laughter.

"It is not easy when there is a woman in the back seat wearing nothing more than black silk underwear."

"Oh, how did you know they were black silk?" Alex said smiling.

"I...er...was looking in the mirror to look at the traffic..."

"Yeah right."

Just then Donovan's phone rang.

"Do you want me to get that, since you have to look at the road?" Alex said with a teasing smile.

"Donovan!" He answered the phone.

"What the hell happened?" It was now Monica's turn to screams in Frank's ear.

"Nothing!"

"That didn't look like 'nothing' to us."

"Well it was nothing, don't worry...Alex is dressed...er...I mean we're fine..."

Alex wanted to laugh, but she knew this wasn't the right time. They got to the store and took in their places. Frank on the "Santa Seat" Alex stood beside him, and Jake well Jake was in a restaurant where he could see them.

The day went by slowly and NO robbers.

*Back at the nest.*

"Are you sure that is the right store?" Jake asked Frank

"Yes, the only thing I didn't know is which day. They will rob it. We are going to have to go there every day until we catch them." Frank answered, and everyone sighed.

"I know our hands are tied behind our backs, but this is the only thing we can do, at this point. Go home and we will continue tomorrow." He continued.

The next-day Donovan was at the nest first. Not long after his arrival, Alex arrived. She walked in, seeing no-one, but of course she heard noises coming from Donovan's office, knowing now that she is not alone. Alex walked up to his office.

"Good morning." She greeted Frank

"Good morning." Frank said, not even looking up from his work. Alex sat down on the chair by his table, staring at him. Then Frank could not do anything but to look up from his work and look at her.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked her.

"Nope." She stated merely.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked

"Nope." She said simply.

At this point, Frank got a little uncomfortable. He was trying really hard to hide his feelings, well ignore was more like it, and she was not making it easy for him, of course that was what she intends to do.

Frank carried on with his work, when Alex suddenly spoke up.

"Frank! We need to talk."

Frank looked up, already knowing what this was about, and not really wanting to talk about it.

"About?" Frank asked pretend he didn't know what she wants to talk about. Alex rolled her eyes at that.

"Common' Frank! You know perfectly well about what?

"Alex...I don't think this is the right time..."

"Well that's too bad, we are going to talk about it anyway."

"Alex..." Frank started, but Alex cut him off.

"No Frank! Things like that don't JUST happen."

"I know that, I was there, remember!"

"Hmmmm, how can I forget?"

"Look Alex, it was ..." Frank started but Alex cut him off, again...

"And yesterday in the car? Hm, what was that all about? Just for once, be honest about your feelings. Ok! The last thing I need is to be defenseless..."

Frank stood up from his desk, walked over to Alex and came eye level with her. Alex of course was getting a little scared, one never knows what Frank Donovan will do.

"Alex, the last thing I ever wanted to do, was hurt you, you know that..." Frank half whispered, and as soon as he said it, he wishes he hadn't. The look on Alex's face was sadness, and regret.

"Well, it's a little late for that..." Alex said, stood up and walked (stormed) out of the door.

Frank could do nothing but stare at her. He hated himself for doing, what he just did. 'It's for the best' he thought to himself. But then there was this little voice in his head that said 'Who are you kidding? You are only hurting yourself more than you are hurting her.' Trying to ignore the voice, Frank went back to what he was doing before Alex came in his office. However, he couldn't really concentrate on his work. He knew Alex was right. Things like that don't JUST happen, and he knows that he's never honest about his feelings, but he learned the hard way really early in life, that you shouldn't let your feelings get in the way, and that is what usually happens.

Frank looked at his watch, and realized that it was already 8.00 AM. Walking out of his office, the others were waiting for him, for their "undercover" job to begin until the day.

"Good morning everyone." Frank greeted everyone.

"Good Morning Frankie!" Cody greeted cheerfully.

"Don't call me that." Frank said with a serious face.

"Ok, just lighten up, will ya!"

Everyone but Alex just smiled at Frank and Cody's usually "conversations"

"What do you want us to do today, Frank?" Jake asked.

"The same as yesterday... What else can we do? If anyone of you has another idea, believe me, I'm all ears... I don't know how much I can hold out in that Santa Suite..."

A few days went by, and still no robbers, and because of this, everyone's Christmas planes had to be cancelled, just in case they couldn't finish in time.

Alex and Frank have been avoiding each other, of course they both hated to be avoided by the other one. However, Alex thinks that it will bring Frank Donovan to his senses, and Frank hopes that it will make Alex forget about him. On the other hand, he doesn't want her too, but it was for the best. He can't let anything happen between them. He can't put her in danger just because he loves her.

The tension grew between them with every passing moment. Alex getting madder and Frank more protective. And so it went on for days...

*Two Days before Christmas*

They were on their places, people around in joyful holly, when suddenly there were gunshots and "Santa's" come on walking.

"Here they come, everyone get ready." Frank said into his earpiece.

Jake came closer, and Alex and Frank were fully alert and ready for what was about to come.

Cody had called for backup and he, and Monica was now on their way inside to go and back them up.

"I can't believe I'm now on my way to get in the line of fire." Cody said to himself...

*Few Hours Later At the Nest*

"Wow! We finally caught them, and I have to say I can't believe no-one got hurt. I mean it really got messy in there." Cody said looking at everyone sitting at the table.

"I know what you mean." It came from Monica and everyone started talking about their Christmas plans...

"You know. I love to stay and chat, but I have people to see and places to go. So I'll see you all...whenever..." Alex said and walked out. Frank just watched as she left.

The Next day, Christmas Eve, Alex walked in the nest, not knowing what she was doing here. She saw a Christmas tree, wondering where it came from...

"Probably Cody." She grinned.

On the table, she saw decorations.

"It can only be Monica!" she smiled.

She walked to the table took some decorations and started to decorate the tree.

Alex fixed the last ornament to the small tree and stepped back to look at it. A sigh escaped her lips. It may be a beautiful tree, but it can't take this loneliness away...

Then again, perhaps it was not the fault of the tree at all. She gave another sigh. Even in her current depressed state, even when everything she looked at drooped over her eyes, she could not give up the fight to make this tree into what it was meant to be.

She arranged another few decorations, carefully, trying to ignore the tears sliding down her cheeks. While she worked, the quietness of the empty nest was broken by the sound of footsteps on the floor. An arm settled across her shoulders, and a familiar voice murmured in her ear.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey Jake." she asked, "What brings you here?"

"My car same as always."

"Very funny." She swallowed the lump in her throat and reminded him, "It's Christmas Eve."

"I know."

"So, you shouldn't be here on Christmas Eve."

"Why not?"

Her voice took on a distinctly mournful tone. "Christmas is a time to be with the people you love."

Silence answered her. Jake dropped his arm from her shoulders and stepped past her to approach the tree. His hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets and his head tilted up to look at the slightly tired angel that graced the top. The silence seemed to stretch uncomfortably.

"You know I don't have a family, so this is the best place for me tonight. Why do you love Christmas so much?"

"Christmas is so beautiful...so full of joy and song... It's all about love and sharing and tradition. It's the perfect season!"

"Is that why you're here?" he asked softly, turning understanding and faintly amused eyes on her, "alone in the dark crying?"

Her shoulders drooped, and she looked away from the shining, twinkling tree to stare into the shadows of the empty Nest.

"I'll go home soon."

He put his arm around her again and gave her a squeeze.

"Alex you don't have to go home at all, tonight! The tree's here, right? So this is where you should celebrate Christmas."

She shook her head. "This isn't Christmas. This is just...a small stupid tree."

"Wait a minute."

Alex watched him head outside, a question in her wet eyes. He was gone for a few minutes, and she busied herself cleaning up some of the mess on the table, 'til she heard him coming through the door again. He walked up to her, carrying a couple of large shopping bags, which he sat on the table. Alex leaned over the nearest one and caught a whiff of the hot donuts. Her mouth started to water.

"What is all this stuff?" she demanded.

"Well, I sort of knew you'd be here..."

"Oh, Jake..."

"...and I figured you didn't want to go home. So, I got some Christmas for you."

She watched, through a mist of fresh tears, as he pulled out two cartons of hot coffee, a plate of fresh donuts.

"You know. I knew you were a Christmas-lover."

"Hah! Not me. I'm a Grinch, and I hate snow. I really came here tonight to steal your tree."

"How come I don't believe you?" Alex asked, as she settled, cross-legged, on the table and began to eat her donut.

"Cause you're a hopeless romantic, and you want the whole world to go gushy over some dumb holiday." He sat down on the table, across the pile of food from his partner. Alex laughed at his dubious expression. "Were you always a Grinch?"

"No. When I was a kid, I thought all the lights were cool. "

"I'm gonna say something that will make you Grinch at me again, but this," she gestured to the food spread out between them, "is what Christmas is about."

"Right. Donuts."

"No. Doing nice things for the people you care about. Making a depressed friend laugh." She leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You give good Christmas, Jake."

"Am I interrupting something?" a soft voice asked from the direction of the door.

Both agents twisted around to see Monica standing just inside the door. She had a large plate in his hands and a teasing smile on her face.

"Should I come back later?" she offered.

"Ok, but leave the food." Jake said.

Monica chuckled and crossed over to the table. She sat down her plate with exaggerated care. "You may not feel that way when you see what I brought."

Alex peeled up the foil to peer under it. "Fruitcake? Ugh!"

"I know. However, my mom insisted. Mom still hasn't figured out that no one under the age of fifty like's fruitcake."

"Monica, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Spending Christmas with my friends."

"But you should be home with your family!" she insisted. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah, well..." Monica slipped her coat off and pulled out a chair. "I spend every Christmas Eve with my family, and it's always the same. Fruitcake and egg something. Endless photo albums full of really embarrassing pictures and prying questions about my love life and work."

Alex gave her a doubtful look, still troubled by her decision to come. Monica fired a warm, beguiling smile at her and added, "Come on, Alex, you know my mother. When she heard you were having a hard time, she practically threw me out the door...and the fruitcake at me."

Alex felt the tears coming again and masked them by jumping up to hug Monica. "I can't believe you guys did this for me."

"Hey!" Cody shouted from across the room, "save some of that for me!"

"What is this? I hug somebody, and another somebody jumps out of the door? What happens if I hug you, Cody?"

"I show up." Frank walked through the door, wearing a wide smile and brandishing a bottle. Cody went to the computer and turned on the music. "Now that I have a little something to warm up the coffee, and Cody the music this party can get started."

"Hey, Cody, what'd else did you bring?" Monica asked hopefully.

"Beer and pizza!" And got a "You got to be kidding" look from everyone.

"What? You got to have beer and pizza on Christmas Eve, or it just isn't...Christmas Eve!"

"If you say so," Monica's partner sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with fruitcake."

Cody's eyes lit up. He dropped his heavy bags on the table, oblivious to the donuts, he is squashed in the process, and reached for the despised, foil-wrapped plate. "Man, I love fruitcake! Has it got those little red and green sticky things in it?"

"That's the fruit," Monica pointed out, patiently.

"It is?" Cody paused with a hunk of cake halfway to his mouth. "What kind of fruit is it? I mean, everybody calls this fruitcake, and says those things are fruit, but nobody can tell me what they're supposed to be. Have you ever seen fruit that color?"

"I think it's radioactive," Jake said.

"Maybe that's why it tastes so good." Cody shoved the entire piece into his mouth and started to chew. Alex smiled at the circle of her friends, blinking back tears.

"I know you all came here to cheer me up, and I think that's the nicest thing anyone's have ever done for me. I love you guys. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all repeated.

The group relaxed and plowed into the food, drowning out Celine Dion with their laughter. Alex waited until Cody was entertaining them with his fruitcake-eating technique, then she climbed off the table and motioned for Jake to follow her. He trailed her around to the far side of the tree, still munching on a donut, and stopped when she caught his arm.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I...I know you did this for me...got everybody to come here, and I j..." Choking off her words, she wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a crushing hug and whispered, "Thank you, Jake."

"Merry Christmas, Alex..." He returned her embrace, then looked up at the ceiling and grinned impishly.

"I knew I forgot something."

"What?"

"The mistletoe. Oh, well. Next year."

She smiled and hugged him again.

As they stepped around the tree, they both heard Cody bellowing, through a huge mouthful of fruitcake, "See, if you do this, you can't even taste it! Then you wash it down with beer..."

Monica muttered something that made him laugh. In the next breath, he inhaled his fruitcake and began to choke and splutter.

"Oh, man!" he gasped, "I got red fruit up my nose!"

Everyone laughed...

A few hours went by and everyone left. It was now only Alex and Frank, cleaning up. Frank still was avoiding her, and Alex was getting mad. After they cleaned up, Alex went to the gym. After a few minutes, he decided to go and see what she was doing...

When he got close he could hear music.

_Don't be angry when you hear _

_What I have to say _

_You have asked the truth _

_So here it really is. _

Standing in the doorway, he can see her killing the punching bag, and he just had to smile at that, but as soon as the smile appeared if faded again.

_You have asked me if there _

_Were be a tiny possibility _

_To be alone with _

_Not just you and me _

Alex stopped she can feel that someone was watching her. She turned her head and saw Frank standing in the doorway. Frank was now blushing, he was busted for watching at her.

"What do you want?" she asked, with sarcasm and anger.

_I'm not supposed to be _

_Alone with you _

_I'm not supposed to be _

_In love with you _

He walked up to her and stopped a few feet from her... Frank said nothing...

"I know what you are doing and why you are doing it." Alex said.

Frank still said nothing.

_Don't start a rumor _

_When you know the end _

_We'll just be sad _

_Leave it now _

_The hurt won't be so bad _

_Please turn around form here _

_Walk away and don't look back _

_There's nothing left _

_Along for you and me. _

"You are avoiding me. You want to 'get rid' of me."

"I'm not trying to "get rid" of you... why would you think that..."

"I'm not talking as 'an agent', I mean emotionally! As a 'lover'."

"Alex you don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly well. You used me, and now you want to 'loose' me!"

"I didn't use you..."

_I'm not supposed to be _

_Alone with you _

_Oh, no no no no no _

_I'm not supposed to be _

_In love with you _

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"DAMMID ALEX! Will you let me finish?"

In the background, a new song has started on the radio.

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight _

_Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat _

Alex's eyes were a little wide now from not expecting that!

"You are one of my best agents. I'm your boss. I took this job because I know I could do it best. This is what I do best. I didn't mean to...I mean I didn't..."

_So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride _

_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while _

Before he could finish Alex slapped him threw the face, and regretting it right after she did it. Ok, so slapping him wasn't the right thing to do, especially without letting him finish talking. But the anger inside her was too much to hold in anymore...

Frank looked back at her holding his cheek.

_I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain _

_Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight _

His face got a little red and there was anger in his eyes, he said nothing but stares. Alex knew she had gone too far, and that she should say something!

"You're mad! Good! Now take your best shot!" Alex said, not knowing if it was the right thing to say.

Frank was still staring, anger in his eyes, or is it lust, either way they were dark and wild.

"Common' Frank!" Alex said, and keeps on wondering why she keeps on challenging him. With that Frank 'pushed' her against the wall, pressed his lips on hers, kissing her. The kiss was wild, passionate, warm and full of lust. Their hands were now exploring each other's bodies. Alex threw her legs around Frank's waist still kissing.

_Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_Say you will you want me too _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to _

After a few minutes, Frank broke the kiss and Alex first thought was 'Oh, NO! Not again!'

"...expect to fall madly in love with you!" Frank finished the sentence he wanted to before Alex hit him.

Relieved Alex just smiled and so was Frank looking back at her. Their lips met again kissing once again, slowly Frank lowered her to the ground...

_So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well _

_We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right _

_He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily _

_And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note _

_I told him I am the flower you are the seed _

_We walked in the garden we planted a tree _

_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare _

_Just live in my memory, you'll always be there _

_All I wanna do is make love to you _

_One night of love was all we knew _

_All wanna do is make love to you _

_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to _

_Oh, oooh, we made love _

_Love like strangers _

_All night long _

_We made love _


End file.
